


Burn Down This Town

by Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camping, College AU, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Sehun is less subtle than he thinks, Semi Public Sex, Sex, blowjob, handjob, past taoris, tao and chanyeol best brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Sehun is on a camping trip with his brother and his brother's annoyingly perfect best friend, but maybe Tao is meant to be something to Sehun too.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	Burn Down This Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _Exo Seasonal Fest Round 4_ for prompt blossom **268**
> 
> A huge thank you to T who genuinely listened to me cry about this one all the time because I was just that annoying. Love you <3 
> 
> Thank you to the prompter, I kinda fell in love with the prompt and then just let it carry me away into the abyss that is this fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for anyone who reads this, whether or not you kudos or comment. Thank you. 
> 
> The song Sehun is singing along to is [Caution by the Killers - David Audé Remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqh2_3R2Vic) and also inspired the title of this fic too.

Sehun was sat in the back of the car listening to Chanyeol singing along to the radio. His best friend Tao was sat next to him, texting - Sehun wondered if this would be less boring had Jongin agreed to come. Jongin was supposed to be here, but at the last second Baekhyun had asked Jongin to come on some sort of trip with his family. Sehun had no idea what that meant really, but clearly Jongin had not heard about bro's before hos. Sehun always felt nervous around Tao - he had ever since his brother had introduced him to his tall roommate from his first year at university. Tao was from China and when they had first met each other he did not talk that much, Sehun guessed that was why Tao and Chanyeol had become that close. Tao and his brother had been relying on each other to get through their first year, now they were graduating and Sehun was just about to go into his last year of university - he always felt like he was chasing his brother, always had in school. 

Tao hummed a little along with the music and Sehun just rested his head on the window, they were going to Busan, it was going to take at least six hours to get there and he was not sure he wanted to listen to his brother singing the whole way. He put his headphones in and started to blast his own music. Sehun wished Jongin was here, but Jongin was so busy he was not even responding to text messages. Sehun regretted this road trip idea, he loved his brother and even though he made him nervous he liked Tao too. Tao had never been to Haeundae beach and that was where they were heading. Chanyeol had been so excited when he had found a campsite nearby that they could stay at. Sehun was a bit confused about why they were doing this so close to Tao probably going back to China. 

Although, maybe that was why they were doing it, to give Tao all of the experiences before he went home. Sehun could no longer hear his brother but from where he was sat he could see Tao who was talking, they were probably deep in some conversation about a video game or something like that. Tao was a little bit too dressed up for the beach but it was just how Tao always was. He always looked flawless, which Sehun guessed was a bit frustrating, they would never look as good compared to him. 

Sehun must have drifted off because he was jolted awake by something cold pressing against his cheek. He almost jumped out of his skin and looked up to see Tao laughing a little, the sun behind his head made him look ethereal almost - which frustrated Sehun more, he looked like trash from the trip so far and of course his brother's perfect friend still looked amazing. "Your brother said you liked sprite. He's currently trying to decide what snacks to grab." Sehun took the drink and just nodded at Tao. 

"Is he getting those pizza flavour pringles?"

"I think so, yes." Tao crinkled his nose a little, "Although I will say they are better than the seaweed ones I had once back in China. Move up, let me get in." Tao pushed Sehun playfully, the man shifted over and Tao got in next to him, shutting his eyes and leaning back against the chair. "Chanyeol is somehow more energetic after all this driving." 

"He's just excited about taking you to Haeundae." 

"I thought you were bringing a friend." Tao asked taking a sip of his own drink, he still lent back against the seat and Sehun could not help but just look over him, Tao was in shorts and a sleeveless vest that somehow made him look better despite him not being the most shredded guy. It was the kind of outfit that did not look great on everyone but of course clothes looked perfect on Tao. 

"Last minute change of plans." Sehun shrugged, they were interrupted by Chanyeol very loudly announcing that he was back from 'foraging' for food. He threw the tube of pringles at Sehun which just frustrated the youngest member of the travelling trio. "You've probably broken them all." 

"Okay, still taste weird and not at all like pizza." Chanyeol said rolling his eyes, passing Tao a packet of chocolate cookies. 

"They taste different when they're broken." 

"Sorry my brother is being really weird." Chanyeol said rolling his eyes again. "If either of you need the bathroom go now." Sehun made Tao get out of the car and went to the bathroom, washing up after and buying himself a few snacks for the journey. He checked where they were and was disappointed to find out they were only about half way to their destination but he guessed that it would be okay. He could eat his snacks and then go back to sleep. When he got back to the car the other two were sat where they had been originally in the front. He sat in the back listening to his brother and Tao discuss what they were going to do when they got to the campsite. They had cooking supplies so it really was going to be setting up the tent. 

Tao turned from where he was sat to look at Sehun, "Those pringles taste alright?" 

Sehun wished he could hide the flush that danced across his cheeks, he knew Tao was teasing him - he really hated being the 'little brother' on the trip. It meant he was going to spend almost two weeks being teased relentlessly, as if they didn't have idiosyncrasies. Sehun shrugged. "They taste fine. Not as good as they would if they weren't broken. Do you want one?" 

"Tao doesnt li-" 

"Sure." Tao said reaching to take one. He turned to face the front and just ate the pringle slowly, Sehun put his headphones back in and just wished that his brother would drive them faster. He had always hated being in cars, there was just something about them that made him feel trapped. He fell asleep again, and hoped as he drifted off that they would just wake him when they arrived at the campsite. 

He woke up before they got there - but they had less than an hour of the journey left. He looked at his brother who was still singing along to his phone's playlist, Chanyeol always had the music that was in the charts and some remixes on his playlists and despite some of the songs being new, he seemed to know all of the words already. Sehun then saw that Tao was asleep in the passenger seat, head lent on the window, from what he could see the other was sleeping deeply. Chanyeol's eyes met his through the rear view mirror and Sehun gave him a weak smile. "Feeling okay back there?" 

"Yeah, I just am stiff from sleeping." 

"We'll be there soon." Chanyeol said almost in tune with the song that was playing. The rest of the ride was pleasant and as Chanyeol parked Tao woke up, he looked tired but somehow still perfect. Sehun felt himself getting increasingly frustrated with just how perfect Tao was. It was unfair that one man could be so perfect - like how were him and Chanyeol supposed to flirt with anyone with Tao here. Not that Sehun was here for love. Nope. He was not here to flirt with anyone. He was single and that was how he wanted it to be, but he was young and on a trip - so why not have a little fun, it wasn't like he had a boyfriend of girlfriend waiting back home. They all got out and walked to their tent site, Sehun sighed looking at everything. 

The site was nice, it was surrounded by trees for that privacy feeling, but it was not too far away from the beach and the other amenities. Chanyeol and Tao had brought everything over, although Chanyeol was checking in their cool box - Sehun shifted nervously when his brother looked at him. "Fuck, I'm sorry I was supposed to pack the beer, I know but-" 

"Don't worry about it, you and Tao set up the tents and I'll go grab what we need from the store. Any requests?" 

"Nothing spicy." Tao said as he looked through the tent stuff, trying to sort out which was for which tent. There was a three and a two person tent and Sehun was watching Tao calculating which one they should put up. "Should we just do one tent?" He asked and Chanyeol shrugged. 

"I mean we could all share the three man - unless you bring someone back..." 

"So are we putting the two man tent up for hook ups?" Tao asked, Chanyeol laughed and nodded. Tao set to work moving the tents into places to put them up, and the two worked together to put some tents up. Tao was better at putting up a tent than Sehun would have thought and they had the campsite put up quickly. Tao then began laying everything else out so they had places to sit around the campfire. Sehun sat down and just watched as Tao busied himself around the site. 

Sehun was texting Jongin when he heard a woman's voice. He looked up to see a girl in short shorts and bikini top talking Tao, something about a beach party tomorrow. Sehun just rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone. He didn't know why it annoyed him so much that Tao was _already_ talking to pretty girls, couldn't he give other guys a chance? Tao came back to sit down and Sehun just eyed him. "What?" 

"Already got a shag lined up?" Sehun said trying his best for nonchalant but from the look on Tao's face it came across as angry. 

"No." Tao said with a small shrug. 

"Well she seemed very into you, she couldn't take her eyes off you." 

"Well that's okay for her. But she's not my type." Tao took a sip of his drink. 

"Why not pretty enough for you?" 

"No. She was pretty." Tao looked at Sehun and gave him a smile. "I'm gay." 

"Oh." Sehun bit his lip, "I don't have a problem with that." He said quickly, not sure why he thought Tao would think he would. "I'm bisexual." He wished he would just shut up, there was no reason for him to tell Tao that but yet here he was embarrassing himself even worse. 

"Good to know." Tao said with a smile that was friendly but also gave Sehun the perfect chance to just shut up and stop rambling about it all. Sehun wished he could just go back and retract every part of that conversation before they had even began talking about this all. 

That night they sat around the fire roasting marshmallows, they had a beer each and Sehun was starting loosen up. He knew that he should stop being so weird around Tao, he should stop being difficult. He knew his brother wanted this trip to be great and really Sehun did not have any true reason to be difficult with Tao and they were all going to be sleeping in the same tent for almost two weeks. 

"I am the lord of marshmallow roasting," Sehun proclaimed as they made their s'mores. "No one can make s'mores like I can. Gelatin bends to my will-"

Sehun trailed off as his eye caught Tao's, whose smiling at him in a way that made Sehun feel warm and fluttery and very caught off guard. 

"Uh, Sehun?", Chanyeol said. "Your marshmallow fell into the fire." Sehun suddenly felt his cheeks flush and then he went back finding another marshmallow, Chanyeol messed around with the playlist that they were playing through their wireless speakers. They ate the s'mores and drank another can, Sehun was buzzed but not drunk and neither Tao nor Chanyeol seemed particularly affected by the drink either. "Yeah I'm gonna go take a leak." Chanyeol mumbled and got up to go into the woods. 

Sehun could not help but look over at Tao noticing the other had been looking at him for a while. He got up when the song changed. "This is my favourite song, it's the sound of the summer." Sehun said with a laugh, he began to dance to the music. He moved with the music, laughing and singing along, trying to get Tao to join him. Sehun knew all the words to the song, he had played it while he was packing. _"I'm throwing caution~"_ he sang along, laughing a little when Tao got up and started to dance with him. 

He laughed when Tao got closer to him and they were practically dancing against each other and Sehun was singing, but only to stop himself kissing Tao, because he really _really_ did want to. Tao was beautiful in the light from the fire, and really any light and if he kept smiling and laughing Sehun was pretty sure he was going to melt into a puddle of nothing. 

He didn't know what came over him but during the final chorus he pulled Tao to him and kissed him. Tao kissed back, hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Tao tasted like marshamallows and beer and Sehun just wanted more, he had a hand in the back of the Chinese man's hair as he kissed him. Tao was kissing back, so at least it was not going to be the most embarrassing moment of his life, although if his brother came back and saw them it might be a problem. Sehun moved with Tao to the music kissing a few more times - he wanted to keep doing it, but he knew they had to be separate by the time Chanyeol came back. As the song ended Sehun heard a rustling and stepped back away from Tao, trying to get back into dancing to the new song that was on so his brother would have no idea. 

Chanyeol smiled as he came over, "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" 

Tao who had sat back down laughed a little as Sehun tried not to panic. "Like what Yeol?" 

"I don't know my brother's dancing, did he do anything dumb?" 

"Not yet." Tao laughed, "He's not drunk." 

"I can speak for myself. I was just dancing to my favourite song." Sehun pouted. "Maybe you two should dance too, it's really fun." 

Tao laughed a little and Sehun hated how his traitorous heart skipped, he was supposed to be hiding this crush - from Chanyeol rather than Tao, or himself - and Tao was just going to make him melt into a puddle if he continued to just be so cute that he was distracting. It was honestly even more frustrating than before, he now understood why he felt irritated by the other but now he was losing his mind from how much he just wanted to be over there sat on the other's lap kissing him but now his brother was here. 

Sleeping in the tent was a little bit awkward, Sehun was aware that Tao was just to his left, and when he moved in his sleep he was facing him, he hated this. When they got up the next morning Chanyeol cooked for them while Sehun got ready for the day, the plan was to hit the beach. When he joined to the other two to eat Tao and Chanyeol were already talking about who was going to be able to swim the fastest and the furthest. Sehun grabbed a bowl and started eating, it always took him a little longer to wake up. He tried his best not to watch Tao too much, he was trying to be subtle, although from the smile Tao gave him, he was not succeeding. 

The beach was nice, Sehun sat on a towel watching as his brother and Tao ran off into the sea to mess around. He just lay back - definitely _not_ watching Tao -. His brother and Tao were messing around until they got invited to join a volleyball game, Sehun stayed where he was sat watching them play. He could join - he was not bad at volleyball but he was happy to just be sat on the beach relaxing. He barely looked up when Tao came and sat next to him. "So your brother is going on a hike with someone after lunch." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mhm, we can talk about last night... if you want." Tao said, Sehun moved slightly, eyes meeting the others, he couldn't help but bite his lip. "Or... not talk about it." 

Sehun was nervous the whole time they were eating lunch, he was so glad when Chanyeol left. He eyed Tao and sighed when the other moved to sit next to him. Sehun couldn't help but lean in to kiss the man. Tao met the kiss not hesitating and letting Sehun lead the way. They parted and Sehun blushed a little. "Yeah, that's nice"

"Do you want to go in the tent?" 

"Please." 

Kissing Tao was Sehun's favourite thing, acting on their feelings was nice. Tao pressed against him in the tent, they were completely alone as Chanyeol was out doing a guided hike with that girl he'd been talking to - the one with the blue bikini, although Tao had been standing next to him shirtless so Sehun was not paying that much attention. He was surprised when Tao shifted him, so he was straddling the older man, Sehun laughed a little, leaning down to kiss Tao again, the other man cupping his ass, Sehun made a small sound into the kiss. 

Their kissing was so intense Sehun was not sure he could ever kiss another man again and Tao's hands were all over him hands on his ass giving him a hard squeeze. Sehun's own hand moved to cup Tao and he nearly keened at the older man's sound. "Tao." He said quietly, pulling back, "I didn't bring anything." He looked at the other hoping he would get it. 

"You didn't bring any what?" 

"Tao." Sehun whined a little, blushing before mumbling, "condoms or lube... I don't have any." He felt stupid saying these words to Tao. 

"I'll buy some when we go into the town." Tao said pulling Sehun in for a kiss. "Have you slept with a man before?" Tao asked and Sehun felt even more stupid, he'd made Tao feel like he was inexperienced. 

"I've had boyfriends." Sehun said with a pout. "You just make me shy." Tao was smiling even more at him, teasing him, clearly enjoying being the person who got Sehun all flustered and shy. "Stop enjoying this." Sehun whined and Tao pulled him in for a deep kiss, moving them so Sehun was on his back again, he wrapped his arms around Tao, legs hooking around his waist as they pressed against each other. Sehun hated how worked up Tao could get him, was this going to just be a holiday fling? Although with the way that Tao was pressing into him he didn't matter. He kept going moaning out, pulling Tao down to kiss him hard. 

They rutted against each other, Sehun arched back up against Tao. Tao smirked, he moved unfastening Sehun's pants and pulling his dick out, giving it a few softer strokes. Sehun moved against him with a gasp. Sehun kept his eyes shut, sure he would finish quickly if he looked at Tao, who he just knew was looking next level sinful. "Feel good?" Tao purred gently. 

"Tao." Sehun shifted against him, rolling his hips up into the others hand, Tao took the hint and moved his hand a little faster, leaning down to kiss at Sehun's neck. "Tao." He breathed out harder, he hated how easy it was for Tao to get him all riled up like this, keening under his touch, desperate for more. Tao was playing with him, giving him just enough that he could feel the pleasure multiplying. He gasped against Tao who bit at the base of his lower neck. This was too good. It was too much and Sehun knew he was going to cum embarrassingly fast. 

Tao must have known he was on the edge as he slowed down and then sped back up. Sehun was getting frustrated, he was surprised when Tao tightened the grip on the base of his cock, preventing him finishing, he growled slightly. His eyes opened and he could see Tao smirking at him. "Oh Sehun, are you really growling at me?" Sehun felt weak under Tao's gaze, he was so gorgeous, and he must appreciate this too because Sehun could see the bulge in his shorts. He wished one of them had something because he just wanted to feel Tao in him. "Do you want to finish?" Sehun nodded, "Where?" 

"Wh-what?" Tao gave him a little smirk. 

"I can finish you like this, or-" He moved, taking the head of Sehun's cock into his mouth, tongue gently teasing the sensitive head. Sehun tried really hard to not push his hips up, because he really wanted to be fully in the other's mouth. 

"This." Sehun breathed out, "Please, this." Sehun tried his best not to cry out when Tao let go of the base of his dick, taking him in further, moaning out against him. Tao's hands were on Sehun's hips keep them stable and down on the tent as he kept moving on him. It didn't take long for Sehun to lose control, finishing in Tao's mouth without warning. Tao swallowed as much as he could, Sehun watching him as he sat back on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his head. "Sorry." Sehun said quietly. 

"It's fine. I knew you were close." Tao laughed a little, "Plus I literally asked where you wanted to finish." Tao lent down and kissed Sehun - which Sehun knew he should feel weird about considering what had just happened. Sehun moved to palm Tao as they kissed, surprised by how quickly palming him led to Tao rutting against his hand. Tao hiding his face against him, Sehun felt him tense and then relax, Tao stopping his hand when it became too much. Tao lay back against the tent. "I need to go shower as you made a mess in my pants." Tao teased, giving Sehun another kiss, and grabbing his shower stuff. 

Sehun tried to straighten himself up as Tao left, walking out to see Chanyeol sat on a log. "Tao in there?" Chanyeol asked and Sehun nearly choked. 

"W-Why would he be in there?" 

"We all sleep in there and he's not in the camp?" Chanyeol said with a laugh. "Why are you being weird?" 

"Sorry, I had a nap, I think Tao's shower stuff was taken, so he's probably getting all that sea water off his hair." 

"Yeah he does care about what he looks like." Chanyeol said with a small shrug. "I think he wanted to come with me to the supermarket, we need to get a few more things. A few people from the beach are going to come over tonight to pre drink before the bonfire party on the beach." Sehun tried not to flushing knowing that Tao would pick up condoms and lube for them. 

"Oh, yeah sounds great." 

"Hey plenty of the girls and boys are cute. Maybe you'll find someone to sleep with. Just make sure you hook up in the two man tent and not in the one we all share." Chanyeol said and Sehun felt like he was going to die, he had just been in the three-man tent cumming into Chanyeol's best friend's mouth. Tao eventually came back, looking kind of cute rather than the intense sexy he had looked when they were in the tent. "Ready to go Tao? I was just telling Sehun that some of the others on the beach are coming to pre-drink and some of them are pretty hot." 

"None of them are my type." Tao said with a shrug, although Sehun could feel the Chinese mans eyes on him. 

"Yeah, Yeah, you're just _so_ picky. Because Kris was such a good guy." Sehun hated the pang of jealousy that he got hearing about this guy that was being talked about, considering they had just talked and gotten each other off, and had an agreement that they were going to have sex. Sehun watched the pair as Tao rolled his eyes. "What? You dated him." 

"Yeah, we all make mistakes." Tao shook his head. "Let's get to the supermarket so we can get back and eat before your new friends come to pre-drink. I'm sure your brother doesn't want to entertain them alone, and probably shouldn't drink on an empty stomach." 

"I'm only one year younger than you two!" Sehun huffed and Chanyeol laughed. 

"Exactly, so you should listen to us when we say that is a terrible idea." Chanyeol pushed Tao slightly as they walked mumbling something about how tequila still tasted like Qingdao - whatever that meant. After the two of them left, Sehun tried his best not to open his Facebook and look at Tao's. He even texted Jongin twice, telling him that he needed to talk to him about a boy, but both of them went unread and Sehun could only keep his resolve for so long. He clicked on Tao's profile, and told himself that he was just going to look at the pictures. 

He smiled as he scrolled through the profile pictures, Tao changed his profile photo _a lot_ , and Sehun could see why, he was handsome and looked fantastic in pretty much every set of clothes he owned. There were photos of Tao and people that Sehun recognised from his brother's group of friends. He hesitated when he got to a photo of Tao and a man he had never seen before - he wondered why he'd never seen him, he tapped the photo and could see who was tagged. Kris. This must have been the ex-boyfriend. He knew he shouldn't look at the photos, he went through a few more photos of them together. One of Kris kissing Tao's cheek, another that looked like them both in bed, Tao smiling brightly. 

Sehun hated himself but he couldn't resist clicking the tagged person. He looked at the other man's page. He was handsome, sure, but he was nothing compared to Tao. Sehun wondered why they broke up - his brother seemed not to like Kris but they seemed happy in Tao's photos. He scrolled through the other man's profile which was pretty open. He was clearly smart, he was handsome - like insane model handsome - and he was probably way better than Sehun. Although really, Tao probably was not looking to date his best friend's brother. 

Sehun tried not to let himself wander off too much although really it was more of a spiral. Tao's ex Kris was Chinese, and that was how it was. Tao's ex was Chinese - and Sehun was so sure that that mean that Tao was planning on going back to China, so Sehun needed to keep his feelings out of it. There was no point getting ahead of himself when Tao was just going to leave. He just knew from their knowledge of each other in advance and then their sexual chemistry that he did like him and he needed to remember that it was just sex. 

It was just sex Sehun told himself as if his heart didn't skip a beat when Tao came back and sat next to him on the log. "Your brother made me get far too many sausages." 

"What, you like sausages." Chanyeol laughed, Tao glared at him but it was playful. "What? You do. And Sehun likes them too sometimes." Sehun narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

"Are you trying to tell Tao that I'm bisexual?" 

"Yeol!?" 

"What? I was just tell you both that you can bring whoever you want home - and neither of you will be strange about the other bringing a guy back and if you're both with guys then the cute girls are going to be left to me." He said playfully. 

"The girls still have to want you." Tao teased, starting to make the fire. "That's always your brother's problem." Tao grinned. "He once went out with me and this other guy Yixing, he's also gay, and this girl was _so_ interested in Yixing, who told her he was gay - and Yeol tried to pick her up right after." Tao rolled his eyes. 

"Hyung~" Sehun laughed, "Why are you like this? Timing is everything." 

"She was really cute." Chanyeol shrugged, "I mean I have a far better chance tonight." 

"Oh have a good hike?" Tao teased. 

"Did you have a good time in the tent with Sehun?" Chanyeol answered back and Sehun just moved to take a drink to avoid looking at either of them. 

"Probably more fun than you did." Tao answered back and Sehun began to feel like falling in the fire would be a good idea. He could not believe Tao was being so brazen in his answers. 

"Oh yeah, having a nap, so much better than an amazing view with a beautiful girl." Chanyeol shrugged and Sehun slowly felt like he could breathe again. 

Before they left for the party the boys and all the people were painting on their face with a neon paint and Tao sat with Tao carefully painting a design on his face. Tao looked gorgeous this close up, he has neon orange and green dots framing his eyes and going across is nose in a half infinity sign. Sehun sighed, his brother had just left with his arm around a girl, Sehun was the last to get his face painted so they were alone. Tao gave him a little smile. "I got the stuff - your brother told me buy extra, in case you need some." 

"I don't think I'll need the extra." Sehun said quietly, although he avoided looking at Tao. "I just mean, none of the guys or girls in the group are you know-" He wished he knew what to say, he wasn't sure if Tao was going to sleep with other people - and he did not want to hear him in the two-man tent or see him kissing someone else. 

"Are you always this tongue tied?" Tao teased a little, finishing up his design and then giving Sehun a soft kiss, which did not help untie Sehun's tongue. "But I get what you mean, none of those boys are my type either. Just the one in front of me." He gave Sehun another kiss and got up. 

"It's gonna be so hard." Sehun pouted as they walked towards the beach, he had not been drinking this whole time because he was afraid of letting his brother know and he had noticed that Tao had not been drinking either. "I don't want Yeol to know." 

"Mm, I mean, what would he do if he did?" Tao said with a little shrug. "But I agree, let's keep this between us." It was just a fling Sehun told himself, he had to remember that. "Is that why you weren't drinking?" So Tao had noticed that.

"Kind of. I mean if I drank even a little I would want to kiss you so." 

"Cute." Tao grinned. 

"What about you, I noticed you didn't drink." 

"Ah. That. I don't like to drink around people I don't know. My ex once left me at a party and I was really drunk and I ended up getting lost and I fell over and fractured my wrist - although I don't really remember how. I called your brother and he came and found me." 

"That must've been scary." 

"I was lucky I had your brother, and also lucky my ex was off to some business thing in Canada or America the month after so it didn't suck too much after the break up." Tao shrugged, "Not that I could ever get passed that... I don't know, I was lucky I just hurt my wrist anything could have happened." 

Sehun did however, get drunk. He was stupid drunk and he knew it. He was so drunk he'd stumbled into someone and spilt a drink down her top. He felt relieved when he saw Tao, he managed to get over to him. "You're pretty." He slurred and Tao gave him a little smile. 

"And you're drunk." Tao gently shifted so Sehun could lean against him. "We should get you back to the tent and get some water in you." 

"No, wan' stay." Sehun said with a grin. "Yeol went home. We can do what we want." 

"You're too drunk Sehun." Tao said turning his head when Sehun tried to kiss him. Sehun whined, "No, don't do that, let's go home, hopefully your brother will be done or will be at least quiet." Tao hooked an arm around Sehun and they walked towards the tent. He sat Sehun on a log and turned to get some water. Sehun wasn't sure what happened but suddenly he was looking up at the sky and Tao was laughing. "Happy down there." 

"Join me~ Stars are pretty~" 

"Okay, but you have to drink some water okay?" 

"No." Sehun pouted, and Tao looked at him, Tao had put a straw in the water for him to drink while they looked at the stars, he took small sips. "Can you see Cetus?" Sehun moved his finger tracing the constellation. "The sea monster. My dad used to tell me about the stars, you know before he caught me kissing a boy." 

Tao looked at him, "he doesn't tell you about the stars now?" 

"He doesn't really tell me about the stars, no." Sehun laughed a little, "Don't look so serious, it wasn't about the _boy_. I was just kissing him in my dad's study." He turned into Tao and hid on him a little bit. "Said I didn't take the stars seriously, said I was looking for them in people's eyes." 

"You are?" 

"Maybe." 

"What would my eyes be?" 

"Andromeda." Sehun looked at Tao, "it's between Cassiopeia and Pegasus, and holds a galaxy." Sehun breathed out, he knew he was too drunk but he leaned forward and kissed Tao, as if to explain any of this. Tao kissed back but gently pushed him back, not letting this get too far. Both of them went back to looking at the sky. 

"I don't know much about stars, but I think looking for stars in people is pretty." Tao sighed, "maybe I should start looking for stars, I just look at hearts and somehow I always end up with mine broken." Sehun turned to look at Tao, there was a beauty in his thoughtful face. 

"Who would break your heart? You're too pretty." Tao laughed at that. 

"You really are drunk Sehun, but I guess you'd have to ask them that." Tao went back to looking at the sky and they fell into a comfortable silence, that was only really broken by the sound of Sehun sipping on his water. 

Sehun groaned when he woke up the next morning to hear Chanyeol moving around the campsite. He pulled himself up onto the log, his head pounded and he tried not to remember what had happened last night. He knew he'd probably made a complete fool out of himself, not that he had really thought that Tao would think he was cool. He looked over at Chanyeol who was in the process of cooking and occasionally kissing a girl who was just in her shorts, and Chanyeol's shirt that was so big it was hanging off her shoulder so Sehun could see part of her bikini. She and Chanyeol came to sit down with Sehun. "You feeling okay?" 

"Sure I did too many shots." Sehun realised that Tao wasn't next to him. "Where's Tao?" 

"When we came out of the tent, he was sat on that bench next to where you were sleeping but he was on the phone with someone, talking fast and in Chinese. Did he mention anything last night?" 

"No... he just told me he wasn't getting drunk because he'd got hurt once at a party." 

"Well I doubt it was Kris he was talking to. It was probably his parents about when he's going back. Anyway, he's off on some jog to try to clear his mind. Did you two both sleep out here?" 

"Not on purpose." Sehun narrowed his eyes. Chanyeol and the girl were going off into town to buy something to play with in the sea that Sehun honestly had no interest in learning about, and when they got back they were just going to the beach, so he had the campsite to himself. He quickly showered and then went into the tent to have a lie down. He was awoken by Tao coming in hair wet, but he looked sort of tired. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." 

"You didn't really, plus I haven't seen you yet." Sehun smiled when Tao joined him on the floor and kissed him quickly. "My hangover is almost gone. Sorry about anything weird I said, and for making you lie down looking at the stars." 

"It was nice." Tao grinned, "Do you still think I have Andromeda in my eyes - I googled it." 

"Yeah." Sehun said suddenly shy. "You do." He kissed Tao, trying to get off this subject. He pulled himself closer to Tao, not caring that Tao tasted like a sports drink and he probably tasted like hangover soup and nap time. Sehun just wanted to feel Tao close to him. He wanted to feel all of Tao - that hadn't changed from when he was drunk. He moved leg around Tao's hip, pressing them together as he moaned into the other's mouth. Tao shifted him onto his back, moving over him and kissing him harder, pressing their hips together, rolling them down. Sehun gasped up against his mouth, this was just like the day before, it felt so good. "Please tell me you have the lube and condoms in here." 

"Of course I do." Tao said kissing Sehun gently enough to be satisfying but still teasing. "You're too sexy for me to have to leave to get them from the other tent." Sehun made a small sound, he couldn't believe that Tao was really on top of him like this. Sehun moved to pull Tao's shirt off quickly, he just wanted him out of the clothes as quickly as possible, he had not gotten to get a good look at the other before. Sehun was moving to strip off quickly between the heated kisses as if they were both in a desert and the other was an oasis, they couldn't stop with each other. 

Sehun lay back, taking in the view, Tao was naked, semi-hard and panting from their kisses. Sehun reached to pull Tao by his arm, kissing him again desperately. Tao pulled back, giving Sehun a soft kiss. "Do you have a preference?" Tao said between kisses that were increasing in their passion and messiness, they were apparently unable to stop kissing. 

"Fuck me." Sehun breathed out and Tao moved kissing down Sehun's chest, eliciting small sounds from the younger. "Tao, fuck, I need you to fucking-" He moaned as Tao's hand was on his dick. "He's just at the beach, he'll be back." Sehun panted, the last thing he wanted was Chanyeol coming back to the campsite and crashing this party before he got to feel Tao in him. Tao laughed a little, grabbing the lube, coating his fingers, pushing in the first. Sehun tensed at first, Tao was stroking his dick, kissing him still to distract him and Sehun was losing his mind beneath him. 

Tao was quick at opening him up, in juxtaposition to the messy kisses that they apparently still couldn't get enough of, Tao's fingers were quick and efficient. Sehun cried out when Tao curled his fingers up against him. He pushed a third finger in and Sehun shifted under him, pulling Tao down for a harder kiss. Sehun fumbled reaching for the condom and tearing the packet open, he shifted to put it on the other. "Someone's needy." 

"I swear if you don't get in me Tao." Sehun knew he was being demanding and needy and he couldn't stop and he just needed to feel Tao. Tao moved to coat himself with lube, kissing Sehun softly. 

"Okay, I'm going-" 

"Tao." Sehun whined, "Fuck me, please." Sehun was sure that Tao was just teasing him to hear him say it. Tao pushed in and Sehun closed his eyes, Tao felt great pushing into him, he stopped part way, gently tapping his hip. "Yeah, it's good." Sehun said softly trying to get Tao to keep moving into him, letting him adjust before he started going harder. Sehun gasped against him, moaning against his lips. He kept going, moaning out against the other as they chased their highs. Sehun's own orgasm hit him too soon, although he soon felt Tao's hips shudder into him. 

Tao shifted off Sehun and lay next to him, pulling him in for a slow kiss. "Maybe I should have bought more condoms." Tao teased and Sehun flushed. Hand moving to trace over the small outline of a cat head that was just next to Tao's hip bone. 

"Well this is cuter than I expected." 

"I got as part of a treasure hunt." 

"What?" 

"Yeah we had to find someone with an animal tattoo, so I just got a cat tattoo." Tao shrugged, giving Sehun another kiss. Sehun wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to keep his heart out of it when the other man was so kind and attentive to him. "You seem to have got through the treasure hunt for first years unscathed." 

"We came last though." Sehun laughed, turning to kiss Tao's cheek. "We should get cleaned up." Tao nodded, they went to shower lazily, and came back. Chanyeol still was not back and Sehun managed to talk Tao into lying down with him in the tent. It was nice, he loved being with him, and there was something nice about it all. Sehun remembered what the other had said the night before, about how his heart had always been broken. 

"You're gonna fall asleep." Tao said playfully, hand gently carding through Sehun's hair. "You can sleep on me, if Yeol come back I'll just tell him we're having a nap or something." 

"You got to hear about the stars, I wanna hear something about you." Sehun said, he shifted to rest against Tao and pressed a soft kiss to the man's cheek. He did really want to learn more about Tao.

"What do you want to know?" 

"Anything." Sehun said quietly, he just wanted to hear Tao tell him something - it didn't even have to be something as silly as the stars, or even something that other people didn't know. It just, he just wanted it to be something. He loved the way that Tao spoke and he wanted to fall asleep listening to him. He rested his head on Tao's chest and smiled when he heard the other hum. 

"You're the first guy who's wanted to know anything." 

"Why? What do other guys want to know?" 

"My last ex wasn't must of a talker. He was gorgeous, but he just wanted us to have sex a lot. Which is fine - I like sex but he wasn't that interested in learning about my hometown or my past, or anything." 

"I'm curious, and if I hear it from my brother it will be weird." 

"He will make himself sound cooler in the stories." Tao laughed a little, "He came to see me in Qingdao, you'd probably like it there. It's got beaches, and old markets and there is are some really beautiful places. It was nice to grow up there, I miss it, you know being in Seoul is very different but I like it here too." Sehun's eyes were shut but he could hear the smile in the other's voice. "We used to be a German colony so we have some old architecture and we were brewers too in the past. There is a really big beer festival there." 

"Bet Yeol loved that." 

"I may have lost your brother." Tao laughed a little, "But when I was a kid my mom used to take me to the aquarium - it was the first one ever opened in China, so it's not the best but it was my favourite place to go." Sehun smiled at the idea of an excited Tao pulling his mom around countless exhibits. "That's why I'm doing marine biology." Sehun felt bad that he had no idea what Tao was studying, he knew it was science but he was not sure which. "When I was a kid I wanted to be a dolphin trainer, and when I'm done I'd like to work with an organisation that helps captive whales rejoin pods, or at least get a better quality of life. It really hurts me to know that they are suffering." Sehun rested against him and he wished he was not as sleepy as he was because he could hear how passionate Tao was, and that was something he really loved to hear. "I know aquariums are important to inspire kids, like me into studying these amazing creatures but it should not be at the expense of animal's lives." 

"I really might fall asleep." Sehun pouted, "tell me about anything that I'm not going to regret not remembering." Sehun began to drift off while Tao told him about his favourite class (which Sehun did remember was about pollution prevention measures and their affect on wildlife). It was nice to hear about Tao's passion and Sehun felt like he was getting a better look into the other's life. He wished that he could just ask his brother about Tao - but then that would give it all away and Sehun was not willing to tell his brother about the crush that he had on Tao. Especially, when he was pretty sure that Tao was going back home forever, so he was probably just Tao's last fling of his time in Korea. Maybe if he just told Chanyeol it would be easier, his brother could just tell him things about Tao, him and Tao could just have sex and occasionally share these moments that made him feel safe and secure and then Tao could go back to China and Sehun would _maybe_ cry while eating a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

Not that he had any reason to do that. They were just having sex, they were just hooking up and that was fine. They fell into a sort of rhythm, they were getting to know each other, spending their days laughing and messing around with Chanyeol, taking whatever chances they could to kiss and do more. Sehun felt like he was a teenager, unable to keep his hands off of Tao as soon as he was alone with him. He had learnt more about Tao, about how he thought about the world and about things like that. 

Chanyeol had gone to spend the night at some girls camp, leaving the pair of them alone. Tao and Sehun were sat by the fire, Tao's arm around Sehun, the occasionally shared kisses between sips of their drinks and occasional snacks. It was nice, but Sehun could not stop thinking about things that they had not talked about. "Tao." He said quietly. "Will you tell me about Kris?" he bit his lip, "I heard you and Chanyeol talking about him on the first night and then when I was looking at your Facebook, I kinda saw his profile and he's like a model and I know I'm not like your _boyfriend_ , but I was just curious." 

"Kris and I broke up at the start end of last semester." Tao said with a sigh, "after he left me at that party, and we broke up after. He told me I was overreacting, and I felt like was reacting just enough." Tao looked at Sehun. "We met at this stupid thing for international students, and then I saw him at the campus' LGBT meeting. He just was different to other boys, you know, he was older, doing a masters and he was also like modelling and I was sort of star struck. You know, how could a model be interested in me?" 

"You're gorgeous Tao." Sehun said softly, giving Tao a soft kiss, cupping Tao's cheek. "You could model yourself." 

"I've not even fucked the sense out of you yet." Tao laughed, kissing Sehun again. "Yeah, he was a model and he was busy a lot. Yeol hated him, he always said that Kris didn't love me the way I loved him. I guess he was right. I was just convenient for him. I loved him - but he would never have felt the same." Tao gave Sehun a little smile, "but I'm done with that now. Your brother just thinks I have terrible taste." 

"Maybe you do." 

"I'm sleeping with you." Tao said with a laugh. 

"I'm the exception." Sehun said as he kissed him playfully, pulling him a little closer. "Do you want to know about my last ex?" 

"Am I going to want to hurt them?" 

"Depends, my last ex was really sweet. Honestly, she was lovely." Sehun said with a smile, "we just broke up because we were very different people. She struggled, you know knowing I was busy. My major is dance so I do a lot of rehearsals and she found it really hard to cope with that and I think it must be hard for anyone who dates people like me. I'm tired a lot and spend far too much time in the dance studio." 

"Do your partners get to see you in sexy outfits?" 

"I don't know if you'd call them that, we don't pole dance." Sehun laughed, shifting onto the other straddling his hips. "Although I can dance on some poles." Sehun kissed Tao again, this time the kisses soon became lusty, they were still in the phase where they just needed each other, they needed to kiss and touch and Sehun was not sure if he would ever have enough of Tao. He undid Tao's pants and began stroking him as they kissed. They couldn't stop and Sehun was unsure if he would ever reach a point where he could resist Tao. They pulled apart and panted, Sehun looking at Tao, "do I have to go to the tent to get the lube and condom?" Sehun knew that this was absolutely crazy, to be thinking about having sex with Tao, sure they were at their own campsite but people could walk past. 

Tao pulled the small bottle and the condom out of his jacket pocket and Sehun smiled, he kissed him quickly. He stood up and shifted, shimmying out of his pants and underwear before sitting back down on Tao. Tao kept his eyes on Sehun, Sehun shifted slightly, kissing Tao hard as the other began to finger him. It was strange, he'd never imagined that he would be the kind of guy who would have sex outside in a campsite. He opened the condom and put it on quickly, he pulled Tao in for a deep kiss. "You good?" Tao breathed out between kissed.

"I'm great." Sehun breathed out, stroking Tao to coat him in lube. He slowly lowered himself down and pressed a gentle kiss to Tao's lips when he stopped. He reached past him to grab a blanket that was nearby and drape it over them. "Just in case." He said with a laugh as they kissed again. Sehun began to move slowly on Tao, resting his forehead against Tao's, they occasionally kissed, but really they were just focusing on the moment. Sehun moved gently with him, keeping the pace steady, it was the first time they had really been able to take their time and there was a part of Sehun that wished they had taken more time with the foreplay - but then the rest of him knew just how desperate he had been to get on the other man's dick. 

He slowly rolled his hips and smiled at the sound that Tao made, carefully experimenting with which was got the best reaction. Sehun wanted to know how best to please Tao, he wanted the man to want him just as desperately as Sehun wanted him. Tao's hands were on Sehun's back and Sehun rested his hands on Tao's shoulders. "You look really beautiful in the moonlight." Tao breathed out, pulling Sehun in for a soft kiss as Sehun moved on him. 

"You're just saying that because of where I am." Sehun breathed out slowly, letting out a small sound from the roll he'd just done. Sehun lent down to kiss Tao as he moved, Tao was gorgeous, bathed in moonlight as they moved together. Sehun moved to speed up a little, sure he wanted to savour this moment but he also wanted this to be good, it was their first time taking time, Tao caught his lips in a kiss and Sehun moved faster. 

It was strange, to feel the connection that Sehun could between them but to be sure that this was a holiday fling, Sehun had thrown caution to the wind as he just kept letting Tao get further and further into his feelings as the days went by. Although, it was sort of a hot box for feelings, he did not love Tao - it was far too soon for that, but he was sure that if Tao let him, he would fall for him. He wondered if Tao would feel the same way about him, if he could make him love him. Although this was far too deep of a thought process to be doing while he was on Tao's dick. 

Sehun sped up, bouncing a little faster on him, not caring that they were getting louder, they were getting braver - they were alone tonight and they were able to enjoy each other. Sehun could barely hold himself back as they kissed harder, it was messy and they were slipping into their usual messy, fast sex. They moved with each other, Sehun made a small sound when Tao pushed the other onto his back, starting to move hard and fast into him. Sehun moaned louder, he was unsure if anything would feel as good as Tao inside him. The blanket that had been around him was acting as a shield from the ground although, from it's new place it did a lot less to shield them from view should someone come. 

He woke up the next morning curled into Tao, which was pleasant. He did wish that they could be like this everyday but with his brother being present it was difficult. Sehun woke Tao up so they could get breakfast before Chanyeol came back, they were going to go back to the beach, and Sehun was just planning on lying in the sun, but he was sure Tao would be going swimming or something. 

While they were on the beach, Chanyeol and the girl he had been spending a lot of time with came to join Sehun, just lying in the sun. Tao was playing volleyball with a group of other guys and occasionally Sehun would look over to get a good glimpse of the other's ass in his shorts. He was pulled out of his own thoughts by Chanyeol calling his name. "Yeah what?" 

"You know what Tao's tattoo is right? I've forgotten and we're thinking of going to a tattoo parlour to get a holiday thing. Do you remember?" Sehun flushed a little, Tao's tattoo was under his waist band so he could not understand why his brother was asking him this.

"H-How would I know?" Sehun said, although he did not look at his brother, suddenly becoming very interested in his phone screen. 

"He gets changed in the tent with us sometimes." 

"Why would I be looking?" 

"I mean I noticed it." 

"Yeol, why are you watching him getting changed?" 

"I'm not! It's just black so it stands out." 

Sehun and Tao looked over at the beach together that evening after Chanyeol had gone with the girl to some sort of tattoo parlour that were offering good rates, Sehun leaning against Tao, "So... what is this?" 

"What do you mean?" Tao asked, 

"I mean, are you going back to China? Are we just having sex? Are you just bored? I mean you're my brother's best friend and he's going to be kinda mad when he finds out that we've been having sex and I really like you but I don't know what you're doing and then I feel confused and I don't know and-" He was cut off by Tao pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Please, slow down. You're going to hurt yourself thinking so much." The older man teased. "Let's go one question at a time." 

"Are you going back to China?" 

"Only for part of the summer." Tao said with a shrug. "I'm doing a masters degree next year, so I'll still be at uni next year, we'll graduate together." He joked, but they would graduate the same time if the other did stay. 

"Okay, you're doing a masters degree. Am I just a fling?" Sehun bit his lip. "I won't be hurt if you say yes. I can take it." Although really he was terrified of being rejected by Tao. Tao just looked at him and pressed a soft kiss to Sehun's cheek. "Tao, please can you just answer." 

"We like each other, but I don't know Sehun. We've been here for a week, and we have a week left here." Tao said with a shrug, Sehun must have looked put out but Tao just laughed, moving to kiss Sehun's lips softly. "I just mean, I don't know if we're going to grow old together, and sure it is kind of like a fling, we went from zero to you moaning my name into a pillow very quickly, but I'd like to take you on proper dates and not just holding hands in the woods and cuddling on the beach - although this is very nice. I would like to be with you. Properly. Although, we do have to tell your brother if we're doing that." 

"So if I want to call you my boyfriend, I have to tell Chanyeol?" 

"Yeah, I guess, I don't want to keep it a secret from him." Tao lent to kiss Sehun before getting up. "Anyway, let's get back to camp before he comes back and is looking for us and complains that we watched the sunset without him." 

"Like he hasn't been spending time with bikini girl." 

"Mirae... How have you missed her name this entire trip?" 

"Distracted." Sehun said with a shrug. "So technically it's your fault because you always were looking cute - or shirtless when she was talking to us." 

"Good to know I'm handsome." Tao said leaning down to give the other a deep kiss. "Let's go back to the camp, your brother is going to be a while, so I think we have enough time to do something fun." 

Sehun would say he was surprised when he found himself holding onto a tree with Tao slowly fucking into him, but that would be a lie. This was supposed to be a walk home and yet here he was. Hands bracing himself on a branch, Tao's hands gripping his hips holding him tightly. Sehun moaned out against him, tipping his head back, Tao kissing and biting at his neck. Sehun was unsure of how Tao knew exactly where to touch him, how to make him feel beyond good. 

Sehun knew that really he should try to keep his volume down but he was just losing his mind, Tao was driving him crazy, the campsite was mostly students, and with parties every night it was not uncommon to hear people so Sehun felt a little more confident in himself. Tao's hands gripped his hips harder as he moved into him faster and harder, Sehun cried out - grip tightening on the branch as Tao kept going. Tao was powering into him, Sehun gasping for breath. 

The branch snapped as Tao hit his prostate and threw Sehun off balance, Tao moved quickly, hand on his chest to help support Sehun. "I've got you." Tao breathed out, although his hips had slowed. Tao pulled out and moved to turn Sehun around to face him. He shifted to lift Sehun, Sehun's legs wrapped around Tao and Tao supported him against the tree. "Are you okay?" He asked gently giving Sehun a kiss. 

"I'm good." Sehun breathed out. Tao pushed back in and he cried out, arms wrapping around Tao tighter, moving with him as they chased their finish. Tao came first and had to finish Sehun off with his hand but Sehun did not mind, he got to kiss the older while he finished into his hand. Tao also took him to the shower block after and they washed up before returning to the campsite, setting up the fire and just hanging out. 

"Would you really date me?" Sehun said quietly as they hung out by the fire. 

Tao looked over at him and nodded, "I mean, I think it's pretty obvious that I find you attractive Sehun." 

"No, I mean we established that. But you know, we've only really known each other a week." 

"Not really, I've known you since you started at our university and you're my best friend's brother, but regardless, I got with Kris after meeting him a few times and then going on a date with him." Tao shrugged, "I just, follow my heart, you might be a star boy but I am a jump in a see kind of guy." 

"Star boy?" 

"Mhm, you're a star boy." 

The pair were interrupted by Chanyeol coming to the campsite, "Hey there is a branch that's all fucked up and broken off weirdly on the way to the campsite." 

"Is there?" Tao asked while Sehun debated just jumping into their fire to avoid this. 

"You don't think it could have been a bear do you?" Chanyeol asked, the girl he was with, Mirae - Sehun remembered, wrapped her arms around him a little tighter at the mention. 

"Hmm, I thought I heard something that did sound a bit like a bear." Tao said shooting a smirk Sehun's way. Sehun elbowed him. "What?" 

"Don't mess around Tao. Mirae might be frightened to stay with us if she thinks there is a bear." Sehun managed to say, hoping that his flush just looked like the light from the fire. 

"She wouldn't have anything to fear, I'm here to protect her." Chanyeol smiled. "Are you two gonna be okay in the tent tonight? Or need me to protect you too." 

"I think we'll manage." Tao rolled his eyes. 

"You have to protect me Yeol" Mirae said with a smile, pulling Chanyeol close for a kiss. Sehun took a sip of his drink, giving Tao a small grin, not that they could do much together with his brother in the tent not to far away but it did mean he could get at least a few goodnight kisses. Sehun liked Mirae, not just because she was going to afford him more time to make out with Tao - although that was a huge plus, she was smart and funny and she knew how to make the best s'mores. He wondered if his brother would contact her after, they had been almost inseparable the way that him and Tao were. 

It took far too long for the next chance for them to be alone, and sneaking kisses when they were behind on hikes or after Chanyeol had left the tent in the morning, and now here they were alone together, Tao moved to take off Sehun's shirt, kissing down Sehun's chest. "We don't have much time - Yeol is just going to grab something for breakfast, he might just go to McDonald's." Tao breathed out, cupping Sehun and palming him. 

"Thought I sound like a bear." Sehun pouted, which was harder than one would imagine with Tao's hand palming him, Tao grinned a little. 

"Really Sehun, I have my hand on your dick and that's what you want to say?" 

"Why would you want to get off with a bear." Sehun playfully huffed, rolling so he was facing away from Tao. Tao moved to hold him from behind. 

"Would it make you feel better if I said you were the sexiest bear?" 

"Well I can feel you pressing into my ass." Sehun said quietly. Tao moved to unfasten Sehun's pants but stopped. 

"Is it okay if I use my hand?" Tao was gentle and Sehun just wanted to melt into him for the rest of eternity. 

"Please do." Tao gently stroked Sehun, rolling his hips against Sehun's ass as he did so. Sehun made small sounds, trying to keep himself quiet. 

Sehun came, turning his face into the pillow, Tao still pressing against him. "You make my favourite sounds." Tao said quietly, kissing Sehun's cheek. "Sexy Bear." 

"You're gonna call me that forever now aren't you." 

"Mhm, I'm gonna change your name in my phone as soon as we're done." Tao teased and put Sehun back in his pants. Sehun turned over, kissing Tao harder, hand moving to get the other off, although he was stopped by hearing Chanyeol return to the campsite. 

"Fuck." Sehun cursed, trying to make himself look presentable. He managed to get it together and stumbled out of the tent, not wanting Chanyeol to go in and see how hard Tao was. "Oh you're back already." 

"Yeah I just bought Mcdonald's breakfast... Tao in there too?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"What were you doing?" 

"Nothing." Sehun said looking at Chanyeol, trying to hold his nerve. "I was just getting changed, I think Tao might have gone back to sleep." As if on cue Tao emerged from the tent, holding his shower stuff in front of him. 

"I need a shower before I eat. I just can't seem to wake up. I only went to get changed but fell asleep." Tao mumbled before walking off to the shower. Sehun wished he'd also faked needing a shower, he really wanted to go and return the favour, but it would be weird for him to want to go now. 

Sehun made the decision to tell Chanyeol, he wanted to date Tao - or at least give it a shot - and Tao had said that he did not want to keep it a secret from Chanyeol, which meant one of them had to tell them. Sehun had decided that it would be him - however getting the courage to tell his brother was easier said than done. What if Chanyeol forbade him from dating his best friend? He guessed it would make sense, it would make probably weird for Chanyeol, to know that his best friend was sleeping with his younger brother. They'd never had this situation before, they'd never even had a crush on the same girl before, Sehun just was not sure how to talk about this with Chanyeol. 

"Your brother is going to be okay with it." Tao said with a small shrug. "I just feel like he would. I mean if he didn't trust us together he wouldn't have spent this whole trip abandoning us to get laid." They were just lying on the blanket looking at the stars, Chanyeol was spending his last night with Mirae, whatever that meant. 

"Yeah but leaving us alone to make s'mores is a bit different than leaving us alone for us to fuck until I forget my name." 

"I made you forget your name?" Tao said with a laugh. "Maybe don't tell him I'm that good in bed, he might want to give it a go." Tao sighed looking over at Sehun. "He loves you and he wants you to find someone who makes you happy. I don't think he would mind too much as long as I treat you well." 

"You don't think it would be weird? I assume you two are still living together next year." 

"Yeah I'll come over to yours. Even when we tell him, I do not need your brother to know how good I make you feel." Tao teased and Sehun wished that he could feel this relaxed about telling Chanyeol. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to freak out - or for his brother and Tao's friendship to get ruined. 

"Just tell him." Tao said softly, leaning to give Sehun a kiss. "Is he coming back to the campsite tonight?" 

Sehun tried not to be too nervous the next day while they were packing the car up. He just wanted to get this over with, so he decided he was going to be brave and take his chance when he saw Chanyeol was alone. "Yeol" Sehun said as Chanyeol was checking the car was ready to go while Tao took the last few selfies on the beach. "Can I talk to you?" 

"I think you already are Sehun." Chanyeol said with a smile, leaning against his car. "Why are you looking all weird?" 

"I need to tell you something." 

"Is it about Tao?" Chanyeol said "because I know you like him, and I saw you two kissing in the woods a few nights ago, oh and I came back from one of the hikes and could hear... things that no brother should ever hear to so I just turned around and went on a longer walk." Sehun flushed brightly. "Why don't you go get a last selfie with him here on the beach - I guess you're telling me you two are a thing - because why else would you tell me about him, as you've been content thinking you two are subtle." 

Sehun shook his head and went to take selfies with Tao, knowing it was a cliche but he wanted one of him kissing Tao's cheek so it could be his own phone lock screen. He got into the back of the car leaving Tao to just take a few more, Sehun shook his head. "Stop it Yeol." Sehun huffed, "I can see you wanting to make a comment." 

"Nothing, just my brother and my best friend, it's weird, I feel like I'm supposed to be bothered by it, but I'm actually happy - I mean who could I trust to look after you if not him and vice versa." Chanyeol went back to setting up the music for their drive, he looked up when Tao opened the passenger seat door. "You not getting in the back?" 

"Yeol-" Tao gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh wow, you also thought you were subtle." Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "I know you're - whatever - with Sehun, so go sit in the back but keep it PG in my car, he's still my brother." Tao just nodded and slipped into the back instead, hand resting on Sehun's thigh as they sat together. Sehun was glad this time to fall asleep on Tao while his brother and the man who was about to be his boyfriend sang along with the radio.


End file.
